Stay with me
by Brooklyn's Angel
Summary: Leah doesn't realize what she had until she lost It...unfortunately for Nessie she wants it back...she want him back. Her Jacob. Fortune telling vampires, Ex's and siblings will all get involved in the love story that seems to have no happy ending. After all who leaves their soul mate for a friend?
1. Cliff Diving

**A/N Hi *waves* Hope you enjoy, please review and remember to be Honest! I'm also telling you now Iwill not be updating daily. I will however update every Saturday and Sunday unless there are some extreme circumstances.**

**Also this is going to be roughly 20 chapters give or take a few. So far 15 of these have been written not including the ones already posted...**

**oh and when writing is in this font (Blah) it means wolf thoughts**

**Okay thats it...BYE!**

* * *

I was sitting in what had quickly became my favourite spot in La Push, hardly anyone knew that I came here and sat for hours, I had made Jake and Seth swear not to anyone, if Sam found out I spent half my time on the edge of the cliff he would go mad. It had been a week since _Bella_ had been turned, in that week everything had changed. The treaty had been broken but no one seemed to care anymore apart from me. No one seemed to care about anything anymore as long as Nessie was okay. Nessie, just the name made makes me want to hurl. Nessie is the name for a little girl with blond hair and pigtails, a girl who learns to crawl, walk and talk…in that order without missing steps.

Glancing down I thought back to what Jake had said all that time ago, I could still hear his voice as if he was next me. "Jump off a cliff, Leah." I'm sorry but if I was going to take that route I would go to the nearest vampire. At least that would actually work. Of course I would have to let a vamp near me first.

"So is it okay if I talk to you today?" A rough voice spoke from behind me causing me to jolt forward; my arms automatically reaching for a hold, a strong tanned hand gripped mine and pulled me to my feet and away from the drop. There he was, Jacob black. Complete with bare chest, short hair and a drool worthy body …not that I had been looking…much…Rolling my eyes I turned back to staring out at the sea before sitting back down, this time in a danger free position, I frowned hearing him sit next to me, as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye I could see him doing the same to me. I sighed staring back at the water.

It was such a waste him being tied to that mutant. He should be with his own kind, with someone that understands him and his culture, someone that will stand up for him even if it means going near leeches...not that I'm implying...Oh who am I kidding; I wanted him with me forever, even if just as Pack mates, now that's off the table completely.

"If I talk will you at least pretend to be interested?"

I managed not to jump this time but the sudden voice in the silence still made me start, I tilted my head to the side considering his question, on the one hand it was Jacob and I should be nice on the other hand I really could care less. "Depends, will I be interested?" I can see Jacob trying to work out an answer in his head before he replies.

"It's about Bella…and Nessie"

His voice still breaks on HER name just like it always has. Bella Fucking Swan, the Leech Lover, She's the reason my pack spent months worrying about Jacob. All because of that blood bag and she has the nerve to call me a bitch. Well fuck this I'm not listening to how I should embrace the leeches and move on. No way in hell.

"Look Leah, I get it your all depressed and all that stuff that confuses the hell out of me but at least tell me why? You've barley spoke to me since I imprinted."

Imprint ...On that word I stiffen automatically hoping he didn't notice. His face shows that he did but of course I'm not that lucky for him not to realise, I would have left right then but his hazel eyes stared back at me begging me to stay.

"That's it isn't it, the Imprint? That's what's different. But why are _you_ sad?"I watch him struggle to work it out, his face scrunches up in an adorable way…not that I would admit that… he quickly loses the confused look and instead it changes to surprised. "I get it now. You're upset that you haven't imprinted. I know it will happen to you too Leah you just have to wait"

Don't laugh... Whatever you do Leah don't laugh. You can do this think of other things just don't laugh! The giggle slipped through my lips turning into full blown laughter.

"You think I want THAT. To be chained to someone for life. Jake you know me, can you really see me following someone round like a puppy dog. You may like being chained to a mutant but I thank godevery day I don't have to live through what you do"

Jakes eyes suddenly darkened as his body tensed in anger. What did I say .. Think.. Think.. Come on Leah... Chains... Puppy... Mutant ... Mutant! Holy shit I called his future wife a mutant... Brilliant.'

"Look Jake calm down I -"

"Leah shut up!" Oh hell no that boy did not just cut me off. "Leah! I'm serious I don't care what bloody problem you've got but leave Nessie out of this! She has nothing to do with you! Just because Sam's imprint upset you does not mean you have to hate everyone else's. Can you not see how happy I am? How happy Sam is ? "

Why...why would he bring up s...him! How could he mention him when he knows how much I hate it? I can feel my fists clench. My body gets hotter and hotter as my anger grows and then I'm running towards the trees hearing Jake call my name.

The pain and anger reaches its peak and suddenly four paws are hitting the ground pushing me faster. Shit I liked that top. I had gave up on buying expensive things, with my ahem anger problems as people called them I would have to be a billionaire to afford all the clothes I destroyed. My fur was longer than usual hanging over my eyes I would need to get it cut again. I missed my waist length hair. It was the most feminine thing about me and now it was gone, but no matter. The forest was peaceful as I ran. Small creatures moved out of my way as my sharp claws slipped through the earth easily.

That's when I heard him. Sam. I could feel him in the distance with Quil. I felt him notice me, notice my pain and then he was running, running towards me desperate to find out what was wrong. See, this is the worst part, he still cares. He probably always will. But I can't let him. I turned and faced the direction he was coming from before growling loudly.

**Leah please let me help you seem upset. **well no shit Sherlock, He still hadn't stopped running so I growled louder scaring some birds out of a nearby tree.

**No Sam!** I could feel his steps falter as the anger behind the words washed over him. **Sam I swear to god if you keep running Emily will become a widow**

Then he was gone. My threat had done the trick. He knew I would never hurt him, but he wouldn't take the chance that I would try. I could still hear Quil but now he was listening as Sam wad talking to someone... Who .. . I watched as Sam left and Jake shifted to talk to Quil it took a few minutes but Jacobs voice entered my thoughts, talking about guess who ...me. Well don't I feel special.

**She's just grouchy like usual probably a girl thing. You know PMSing**

Oh hell no. He did not just go there, my loud thoughts and deep growl echoing through the forest caused them to quiet down. Hadn't I and Jake talked about this, the conversation over Blondie and Bella? Really was I the only one who remembered things 'genetic dead end'. How hard is it to remember as my anger began to grow again so did my strength. I pushed myself faster, trees rushing by along with odd parts of bird song and yet I still went faster.

**Wow**

Both Jake and Quil were shocked at the speed but I just rolled my eyes. Normally I would be pleased but right now I couldn't give a damn all I cared was about creating the biggest amount of distance between us as possible. So I ran on and on. And then I stopped. The road stopped. The forest stopped. The noise stopped and all that was left was me and the sea. A lone wolf standing on a cliff edge and with a long howl and a big jump I followed Jacobs's advice off all those months ago.


	2. Vodka and Ice cream

I snuck around the back of my dark house. My clothes were drenched after My little cliff dive and stuck to my body but i couldn't feel them thanks to my raised temperature. Thank god for small mercies. Slowly, opening the door I glanced around the kitchen expecting my mother to be standing there, hands on hips and a lecture on her tongue about how worried she had been just like it had happened many times before but the small kitchen was empty. Hmm that's weird. Moving further into the dark house out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a small note attached to the fridge.

**_Leah,_**

**_Went round Charlie's for dinner. Seth's at a friends for the night. Foods in the cupboard, call me if you need anything._**

**_Love mum_**

Rolling my eyes I tossed the note away over my shoulder, not looking where it landed. Wow it official even my own mother doesn't care. I know I was being harsh on her but I swear at times it felt that all Sue wanted was Charlie and me and Seth just got in the way.

Grabbing a tub of chocolate fudge ice cream, a bottle of vodka and a spoon I made my way up to my room before collapsing on the bed. Why did things have to change?

I had wanted us to stay together, our own pack just the two of us. Forever. A small tear ran over my face dripping onto the soaked bed. I unscrewed the bottle and took a long gulp which stung my throat. Why Jacob, why did it have to be you? But then why should I be so lucky it's not like this hasn't happened before with Sam. It was the past all over again only this time it hurt worse. Sam had his Emily. Jacob had his Renesmee. And who do I have? I remembered the first time I saw them together. Jacob had been sitting on the sofa, the leech in his arms, and the smile on his face blinding. Why couldn't he look at me like that

But he of course was he had been to busy staring at the half breed. He wasn't even aware Leah was in the room. So she had run trying to escape the pain and betrayal she felt. She had ran all the way home needing her mother more than ever. But she was gone. Gone with the leech lovers father. Even Seth was with them playing happy family, and the house was empty. Just like always Leah, you're the odd one out. Taking another swig of the bottle I glared at the noticeboard opposite me. To make matters worse there right in front of me was the reason for my first heart break, a picture of Emily and me from the summer before she had met Sam. That was the summer when I had never been happier.

As the pain started to build up again I took another long gulp of vodka becoming used to the taste. The bottle was half gone but I didn't even feel light headed. Stupid wolf genes can't even get drunk properly. I had thought no one could hurt me like Sam but this new betrayal added to my already broken heart. I couldn't stop thinking about the looks on their faces. Pity. That's all anyone ever felt for me. The girl who's boyfriend chose her cousin. The girl who lost her father. The girl who became the she-wolf. The girl who couldn't move on. Everyone looked at her the same.

Everyone but Jake.

It had started slowly. First they had just began to get along slightly better. She had discovered his sense of humour and he had learnt how not to annoy her. As time passed they became friends. When the pack split Leah was sure this was her chance. She had began to feel the same things for Jake she first felt for Sam. When he defended her against Embry the feelings had doubled.

The it had happened. Renesmee. And once again Leah was forgotten.

Sighing, I raised the bottle to my lips once more finishing it in one. A light, happy feeling filled me as I curled up against my sheets in a ball. My head filled with thoughts of a better time as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Confessions

**Oh my giddy god, was out on the Lash last night with my girlies till well…until 3 this morning and am now suffering from a major hangover! Luckily I have my sheep onesie and lots of sugary foods to help me through the day! Anyways on with the story…**

**Dedicated to my first reviewer: ****Black's Wolfgirl22**

* * *

I woke up to the bright light shining through my bedroom window. Stupid sun. I turned and winced when I noticed the empty bottle next to the bed already dreading the pain I was going to go through. But no pain came. No hangover...that's new. Stretching my arms over my head I sighed as they made small pops. I glanced down at my clothes in disgust. How could I sleep in clothes I had found on someone else's washing line? After having re-emerged from the sea I had been faced with the problem of being naked and soaking. So what's a girl going to do? Oh well nothing I could do now. I would leave some money outside their door.

I stumbled over to my calendar trying to smother a yawn as I ran a finger over the dates Monday nope ...Tuesday nope...Wednesday nope...ah Thursday dress fitting at Emily's.

Wait what?!

My eyes widened as I stared at the small box. This was just what I needed. How could I have forgotten about the wedding? I face palmed before rushing to the shower and getting washed, dumping the strangers now dirty clothes on the floor. Pulling on some clean clothes and brushing out my still damp hair, as I held my car keys in my mouth, I grabbed at my coat and bag before rushing out the still empty house.

It only took a couple of minutes to drive to Emily's but with each second I felt sicker and sicker. Why did I agree to this again? As I reached the door the sick feeling doubled as I noticed the beat up Rabbit round the back of the house. I had to deal with Jake, Sam and Emily in one day? What did I do to deserve this?

I took a deep breath after all I am no coward. I would do this for Emily. Who cares if she stole my boyfriend and is now marrying him? Not me that's for sure. Yeah I'm not fooling anyone. Stepping through the door I was immediately bombarded by my cousin. Rushing over she squeezed me into a tight hug before beginning to chatter away and hold up different dresses.

"Woah Woah Emily calm down. Where's Sam?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of his name and even though I still felt the same sharp pain I had always felt when seeing the proof of their love, this time I could also feel a small sliver of happiness for my cousin who had once been a sister.

"He and Jacob went to pick Nessie up so we can try on her Flower girl dress." She said this all in a hushed rush but my sensitive ears picked it up. The mutants going to be what now?

"What? I thought Claire was flower girl?"

"She is but ..." The other girl bit her lip before speaking each word with delicacy."...well we thought since Jacob had imprinted then we could do both."

"Oh well that makes sense I guess." I smiled at her. Even after having to put up with all the supernatural bullshit Emily had always remained a pacifist. At my lack of insult her face split into a wide grin and she hugged me again.

"Okay thank you so much for understanding." A large amount of silk fabric was pushed my way." Now try this on I need to see what it looks like." I moved quickly into the bathroom shedding my clothes. Well I guess it is her wedding. Stepping into the dress I pulled it over my shoulders. And she really can invite whoever she wants. I reached back pulling up the zip. But did it have to be her? I slipped on the heels I had been given before straightening up. As long as Emily's happy I would be happy.

Stepping out the door I was just beginning to speak when I realised exactly who I was looking at. Emily had gone and replaced herself with Jacob black. "Leah...you look good. Your eyes look really… green" I felt a blush come to my cheeks at his attempt at complimenting me. No no no Leah Clearwater does not blush! Stop it! I was about to respond when Emily returned to the room except this time the half pint was in her arms. The girl, though born only a week ago, was roughly the size of a three month year old which creeped me out to no end, and just like that all his attention on me was gone.

Emily smiled over at me, "Leah you look gorgeous in that dress. It's definitely the one." Why does she have to be so nice? It's like trying to stay mad at a puppy. Renesmee raised a small hand placing it on her Emily's cheek, who in turn smiled down at her. "Of course Nessie"

Why are they walking towards me? What's going on? As they got closer I began to back away from the small outstretched hand. Will someone please explain!

"Please." That one word sounded like a melody in itself. I looked down at the half human in confusion wondering what she was really asking.

"Trust me." Her ringlets bounced as she nodded at me and a large smile lit up her face. Aw damn stupid pretty baby. Leaning forward I felt her ice cold hand press against my cheek then all my surroundings faded away as I stared at the strange pictures in my mind. It was like a dream of something you know you've seen but can't grasp where. I could still see Emily and Jacob in front of me but they were out of focus as I concentrated on the picture.

It was me. The image was me from a different view point. Along with my image pictures of flowers and grass echoed around my head. Suddenly the images and hand were gone.

"Okay someone has to explain what the fuck just happened ?!" 2 scolding looks were directed my way at the language but I was too busy freaking out big time I could already feel my body warming up.

"Nessie's gifted she can show people her thoughts." Jacob smiled at the baby who beamed back.

"You mean that freak was inside my head?" Jacob let out a threatening growl.

"You would do well not to talk to her like that, Leah" the slight infliction in his words showed me how close he was to ordering me.

Glaring up at him I replied in an equally cold tone. "Are you going to force me to, _Alpha_?" With one last glare I turned and rushed back into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I stepped out of the dress chucking it in the corner before sighing and picking it up and hanging it correctly. It was a pretty dress and I couldn't stand the thought of it becoming creased.

I took a deep breath once I was redressed before I looked in the mirror. My eyes were dark and blue shadows underneath them due to the lack of sleep over the last few months. I dragged my hand through my hair pulling at the tips so it touched my shoulder. Straightening my back I held my head high as I re-entered the other room as if nothing had happened.

It was empty.

Following the sound of voices I was led to the kitchen where the rest of the wolves seemed to have appeared. "Hey Leah didn't see you there" Embry said waving over at me. I smiled back, he was a sweet kid.

"Sis where you been? I tried calling last night but no one answered." Seth stared at me with curiosity. I was going to kill him, especially when his comment of course attracted everyone else's attention.

"Ohhh did someone get it on last night. You needed a good lay, Babe." Jared said raising his eyebrows at me.

Sam turned and growled at him. "Watch your tongue." He was so busy glaring at Jared that he missed the flash of hurt that crossed Emily's face for a second, unfortunately I didn't.

I glared at him my words coming out hushed "Sam I don't need you to protect me so stop trying to. And Jared it's not of your fucking business."

Paul turned and let out a big laugh. "Oh please like anyone would go near her anyways. She'd probably bite their tongue off before they could kiss her" I hated him. Seriously I disliked many people but I loathed Paul. He was so annoying and harsh.

Jacob appeared behind my back giving me an apologetic look. I started to put my back to him when he shot me puppy dog pout.

Awww damn I had it bad. I smiled back at him. His grin turned into the same genuine brilliant grin I hadn't received since the Half Pint had arrived. Don't ask me why but I turned and pulled him into a hug. A whisper hit my ear as I felt his hot breath.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course I do." My voice was quieter than his but no doubt still hear able to the rest of the wolves. Turning back I noticed most of the room trying to hide the fact that they had been watching our interaction with curiosity. Before anything else could happen a small voice broke the awkward silence.

"Leah how come your not in love like Emily is?" I turned to the small baby in Emily's arms.

"Nessie that's rude you shouldn't ask personal questions." Renesmee reached out grabbing onto Jacobs arm that in turn lifted her into the air before he was holding her against his chest.

"But why, Jake? Leah's pretty she should have an imprint like Sam." Everyone inhaled at the accident implication in girls comment as her face took on a confused expression, a small frown in her brow. All around me the wolves watched me cautiously waiting for my reaction. Jacob glanced at me begging me not to do anything rash.

"Well. Half- Pint..." I paused trying not to think of how this conversation was going, "I don't have an -"I hesitated on the word."-imprint. I don't get one. Maybe someday I might get someone close though." Renesmee's mouth formed a small O shape as she nodded. Jacob sent a small smile at me in thanks. I nodded back at him before turning and walking out the nearest door leaving silence behind me.

No not here. But the tears were already running down my cheeks. I was just about to get into my truck when I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Leah I'm sorry about Ness. And about before. I hope you find you're man, I really do." Jacobs voice was sincere and his words were filled with concern. I turned to look at him before placing the key in the ignition. I know I'm going to end up regretting this.

"You see Jake that's the thing, I've already found him… but I was too late… You had already been taken." With that I drove off glancing up at the rear-view mirror and even through my blurry eyes I could make out the shock on his face.


	4. Flashback

Hi *Waves* who watched the Eurovision last night? Omg loved it just like I do every year! Congratulations Austria! Also I now have a twitter account: BrooklynAngelxx this will be updated often with new story ideas, sneak peeks and current stories in the works, Followers welcome and feel free to send me questions or ask about things on it - :)

On with the Story – (This is snapshots from Jacobs point of view, starts in Breaking Dawn and works its way up, please Pm or review if you have any questions.)

* * *

'That's the funny thing about knowing you can't have something. It makes you desperate.'

I could hear the sense of longing in her thoughts. I pretended to believe it was for Sam. I knew it wasn't. But I loved Bella. So I tried to ignore the look in her eyes. The constant stare as I ran back to the Cullens. And even when her feeling of sadness hit me, I didn't look back.

* * *

As I got back from the park and stared at my Bella in front of me I couldn't help my thoughts drifting to Leah. She was ... Interesting. She and Bella were opposites yet so alike. Both were true friends loyal till the end, I thought back to the race we had a couple of nights before as we patrolled the border. Her wolfish laughter joining my own and lighting my heart. For a minute there was no Bella. No worry. No Love. Just joy.

Maybe I could let her stay with me.

* * *

I could see that now, how the universe swirled around one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place I was the baby girl in the woman I once loved she smiled at me with her warm brown eyes a small gasp was what caught my attention. The sound of running and as I finally turned away from the beauty in front of me a figure could be seen running into the forest, transforming into a grey wolf. A long howl echoing. The same howl I had sounded only months ago coming from the only She wolf.

* * *

A week. She managed to avoid me for a week. I don't know what had changed. She had been trying to stop it but a tense form of friendship had developed between Leah and the Cullens. Between me and her an even more unlikely friendship had grew. Maybe it could have been more. I cut that thought off quickly.

Yeah Jake as if this is Leah you're going on about.

Bitch Leah. Fast Leah. Strong Leah...Pretty Leah. I shook my head clearing it of that thought, in case Eddy decided to pop up, as guilt flooded me.

I had Renesmee. She was mine and I was hers. My reason for nothing could change that.

I sat watching the night turn from dark to light blue the sun rising in the distance, but it wasn't the same without her. Even in my wolf form I missed her in my head. Her snarky comments and dry humour. As I turned to leave I spotted a lone figure on the side of a cliff. Leah. Without even thinking about it I was at her side approaching her with caution.

I knew I would probably pay for this later. But I had to have my friend back; I had to find out what was wrong even if she killed me. And with Leah that was a possibility, I was doing fine...until I put my foot in it.

Sam.

How could I mention him. But she didn't have to be mean to someone should shoot me that it would work. Shifting into a wolf, I was surprised at the venom in her thoughts and barely had time to gasp as my heart stopped and she jumped.

A pain filled me almost as if she was pulling part of me with her. In that second everything was different.

* * *

Her room was the same as most teenagers. A big pin board opposite her bed covered in pictures and photo's. Even from the door way I could make out small images of Seth and the others and in the far corner barely visible..was me. I couldn't remember being as happy as I looked in that picture.

Sighing I approached the girl who some how held a part of my heart which shouldn't exist.

Nessie owned my heart and always would.

Leah looked so innocent and young. The peacefulness enhanced her features and without meaning to I leant down pressing my lips to her skin. I covered her over with the blue blanket and smiled as she snuggled further into the sheets. But I soon frowned again as I left her alone in the empty house.

"I'm sorry Leah"

I'm sorry for hurting you again. I'm sorry for not being yours. I'm sorry for your pain. I'm sorry that we will never know what  
if ...

* * *

It was a brilliant idea to get Nessie involved in the wedding, it showed that people were finally accepting her into their lives.

As Emily chatted away to my imprint I wandered through the small cabin.

Turning at the door creaking open I expected Sam but... instead it was Leah and she was gorgeous. The Dress was perfect on her, fitting in all the right places and complementing her body. I'm a teenage boy can you blame me for staring? I forgot about everything and focused on Leah. The two of us just stood there until Emily appeared. Her shocked face and Renesmee in her arms was what snapped me back to reality. Shit did they hear me? Had I even spoke?

Leah's face grew more confused as Ness tried to show her power off. I began to smile as she finally leant forward hesitating only a small amount. Maybe this could work out after all.

Of course her language caused me to snap back to earth with a bump. She would not speak like that to MY imprint. I felt the Alpha try and take over and only just stopped myself from taking away her free will.

* * *

Listening to the others joke about Leah I felt the need to protect her, guessing it as another Alpha moment I tried to brush it off.

But Sam jumped straight in. His voice screamed MINE. But she wasn't. She was her own.

When she hugged me I squeezed back as much as I could trying to pass my apology into her mind. My heart felt lighter without me realising it had dropped. But if I knew Leah this wouldn't be the last time the topic of Renesmee came up.

That's when Nessie spoke. Oh god. I loved her to pieces but really Nessie has definitely got to stop hanging round with Blondie so much.

Each word made me cringe.

She knew exactly what she was doing. As she reached out to me and our skin touched I got images of me and Leah. Confusing images of grass and flowers. But before I could ask of course Nessie just had to mention Sam.

Ness knew the story. I had told her it myself.

Next thing Leah was leaving in determination and Renesmee simply looked up at me a smile on her face. "Go on Jay. This is up to you." Her voice sounded like chimes.

Before I could even ask she was already in Emily's arms and I was walking down the stairs the look of pain on Leah's face made my heart ache. I didn't like her sad. I wanted to cause the person who upset her harm. But that person held my soul. I would do anything for the girl in front of me now. But not that.

" …I've already found him… but I was too late… You had already been taken."

I froze at her words. She couldn't... Not...me?...could she...Well fuck! I watched her leave and knew what I had to do.

* * *

I received this review and it really touched my heart so i thought i would share it with you.

: Leah makes me sad. She's got so little self respect. She doesn't expect Jake to treat her well and let's everyone get away with being cruel to her. She needs a backbone. I guess so long being beaten down has damaged her. :( ((hugsLeah)

That sums up how i see Leah perfectly and im so glad someone else sees it.


	5. Accidents Happen

**Heyyyy so I started a new diet to slim down for summer and pretty much all my time is now spent Exercising hence the weird posting time….anything new with yous?**

**Dedicated to Iktektwifan89 my 10****th**** reviewer and rocklesson86 my 15****th**** reviewer**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**On with the story:**

* * *

"…I've already found him… but I was too late… You had already been taken"

Oh damn damn damn damn damn and did I mention damn?

"… but I was too late… You had already been taken"

DAMN!

What the hell did I do that for? What made me tell him? Finally after what seemed like a year of freaking out I had to pull over on the side of the road, the gas had barely stopped flowing when I had to dive out of the car to avoid my stress induced transformation from exploding the roof, still slightly dazed I stood up and shook my head before taking a few steps forward on the asphalf.

Next thing I knew I was human again and in a lot of pain, the driver of the truck that had just ran over my front paw came rushing up after pulling to a quick stop and I sighed in relief seeing that it was someone I actually knew, Lucas, Embry's older brother, he knew everything about the pack and right now I was thanking my lucky stars for that. He froze quickly upon seeing my naked form and went to turn around causing my anger to tip over "What the actual fuck, Lucas! Get your ass over here and help me up before I get pneumonia! I really don't care what you see right now!"

He frowned but rushed over quickly to my side speaking sharply in panic "What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road?" Guilt filled his voice and I saw his eyes rake down my body from head to toe, unlike some of others I knew even in the pack who would have, his gaze didn't any longer then it took to give me a once over check for injuries only hesitating for a few seconds on my swelling arm and for that I was thankful and actually felt sorry for the guilt I caused him when he was being so nice.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get somewhere I could transform and couldn't get close enough to my house before it, the change hit me, and then…well you hit me. Anyways, you couldn't lend me your coat could you? Don't really fancy anyone catching us together in the woods while I'm naked "A smirk appeared on his face as his eyes remained focused on mine as he pulled off his jacket and passed it over waiting for me to zip it up before he tried to help me stand.

"Oh but the people we could gross out with such a story lee! Actually never mind I would rather Jacob didn't try to kill me for getting you in trouble, not to mention Sam." His Jacket was soft and managed to reach mid-thigh when zipped up, if seemed to actually suit me when I was fully standing as it turned into a makeshift dress.

"Don't mention them. I can't be arsed with any of that shit right now. Anyways I thought you were seeing someone?"

"Want to talk to your Uncle Lucas about it? I'm sure it will make you feel better, besides that finished a long time ago Lee"

"You're not my uncle…we're the same age! Not to mention I think I might be feeling crap because someone hit me with their car!" Without waiting for an answer I stormed over to my own truck wincing as my bad hand brushed lightly against my thigh. The pain made me drop to my knees again and I winced feeling gravel cut small marks into my skin and before I could do anything other than unzip and rip the jacket off me without it getting ruined I was in wolf form again.

A long whimper echoed from my throat as I backed away from my truck limping slowly towards Lucas again who had been watching and had begun to run over when I had first fallen. I scratched my back claws against the ground trying to calm down before pain once again racked my body but this time I wanted it to happen. Bracing my body I shifted back to human in a much slower manner, looking down I finally managed a glance at my arm which was a deep bruised blue with the bones having to shift so many times.

The abandoned jacket was placed over my shoulders again and a warm hand began to gently touch my arm but I brushed it off quickly and forced my arms into the woollen fabric and covering my modesty once more not that there was really any point, I took a few deep breaths to ease the pain before trying to speak "Help me to my car?"

This time he wasn't as eager to help "No, Leah, you need help! I'll go get Carlisle! Just stay here!" I had never seen him this panicked not even after he had first had a run in with the full pack in wolf form. No matter how panicked he was I wasn't going to budge on this.

"NO! I don't need that leech near me!" As if I was going to let the bloodsuckers see me vulnerable after I just told his first turned son's daughter's soul mate that I loved him, not including the fact half pint was his only grandchild. I'm sure that would go down like a lead balloon.

"Leah, stop being stubborn and for once why don't you just -"

"Just leave me. Please Lucas. Just go if you're not going to help." I lent on my good arm managing to push myself up. Sighing he moved over and helped me stand by putting a supporting arm around me before placing me in the seat of my truck, I let out an exhausted gasp as I sank into the soft fabric which was heaven to my aching muscles. Forced transformations are not good. I had barely settled into my seat when

"Stay here! I'll go get someone, seriously Leah, don't move. And ...I'm ..I'm sorry about the running you over malarkey." With that he was gone from my view sight and was rushing towards his own truck, he quickly got in and gunned it leaving me alone.


	6. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**Hi **

***waves* I know this is later then usual sorry! but thankyou everyone for the nice Reviews and Pm's !**

* * *

"JACOB!"

"JACOB!"

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Paul echoed from every direction, but... he never came to me. Sam was his Alpha. Not me. Why me? As soon as I asked this Edward was next to me removing Nessie from my arms "Its Leah. She's hurt. Something to do with a truck... She needs help."

As soon as he finished I was running towards Paul, who shifted into human form, feeling anger pulse through me. But I didn't phase yet. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He paused in front of me before raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey it wasn't me! It was Lucas and it was an accident he swears, something happened and she transformed in front of his truck. Apparently he caught her Paw and she's transformed twice within five minutes-"

I phased unable to hold the fear in anymore and then I was running, leaving Paul far behind me. I was running faster than I had before, the only thing that caused me to stop was the sight of the Leah's truck sitting by the side of her house instead of on the road.

Shifting back I began to head towards the open door of the small house. God seriously I could be a rapist...then again Leah can turn into a man eating wolf so she didn't really need to use a lock. The house was strangely silent. Before heading up the stairs I grabbed at a pair of tracksuit bottoms lying by the washing machine before pulling them on. How thin did Seth want to be ?! Seriously I might as well be naked with how tight these are -

Bang!

I ran up the stairs 3 at a time approaching the only shut door on the landing. I didn't think of the fact that this was the bathroom. I didn't pause to notice the pile of clothes by Leah's bedroom door before I slammed the door open. My chin dropped down.

Wow...thank you all thing sacred!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Leah yelled yanking a towel off the floor and wrapping it round her body. Where has she been hiding THAT body? "JAKE!"

How could Sam turn her away?! At that thought of Sam having seen her like that made my stomach began to swirl. Next thing she was in front of me and my cheek was throbbing as she stood obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Erm ...oops?" I tried, Leah pushed past me storming into her room before reappearing in Jeans and a T-shirt. She led the way back to the Kitchen a towel in her hands as she rubbed her hair and a dark red blush on her cheeks. With that I could stop the laugh from building up. "I..I swear I didn't ..didn't think you'd be naked. I am soo sorry"

"Well people are usually naked when in the shower Jake!" Fair point

"I Just came to check if you were okay ... Paul came and sai-"

"I am FINE Jake! I don't need you to come and check on me! I can handle myself just as much as anyone else can" Leah spat out a look of anger distorting her features.

"I Know you can Lee, its just ... I ...I guess I just ... I kinda-"

"What Jake? What is it that gives you the constant need to check up on me? Why do you turn up now and act like you care when you know how I feel about you? Why?"

And like that everything suddenly made sense in my mind. It was now or never. Time to grow a pair Jake! " Because when I close my eyes no matter how hard I try all I can see is your smile. When I try to sleep all I can hear is the laugh I love and I can't get enough of it." Leah was staring at me by this point. Her mouth was wide open and for the first time since I've knew her she was completely quiet. I reached out and held her hands in mine. Her face didn't change as I pulled her into a hug. "I can pull you close in a moment just like this and feel safe and happy." I whispered in her ear feeling her shiver in response.

This was it the moment that would change everything. I pulled back and looked into her green eyes. So unique. So special. Beautiful. "You could stop my heart with a kiss."

Please just go with it. Please. Please. Ple-

"You're lying..."

"Let's find out… "

With a smirk I lent forward and placed my lips on hers.

* * *

**Yes its short i know I promise to make up for it next time.**


	7. Psychic Pixies

**Thanks to brankel1 for my 20th review :)**

* * *

Alice

The day was quiet and we were all doing are usual routine when left in the house with nothing to do, Rosalie was sat on the large white sofa reading one of her gossip rags while next to her Emmet tried every cheat in the book to try and trounce Jasper at Call of Duty, said blonde turned and shot me a smirk as he won again, this time without even looking, Bella giggled before turning to watch her husband and daughter in the garden with Jacob.

Esme and Carlisle had to travel to Port Angeles for something to do with his work today so I was busy using Esme's table to sketch plans for a small hat and gloves set that Renesmee would need to blend in when I took her shopping next week, the weather forecast had said sun but I knew the snow was on its way…Just like something else was…A feeling of anticipation had surrounded every moment of the day yet whenever I tried to look forward everything remained the same.

That's when the sound reached us. "JACOB! JACOB!" We all turned as one to look out the window towards the wood. The angry mongrels yell was like a drum when it hit our ears and I could see Bella wincing out of the corner of my eye, beside her Rosalie plugged her nose and shot a glare of disgust out the window, the constant presence of Jacob meant that his scent didn't affect us much anymore, Paul's however was a different story and she grabbed Emmets arm before pulling him out the house through the back door ignoring his complaining the whole way.

Edward moved at vampire speed obviously having heard something in the others boys mind as he removed Renesmee from the boy's arms and began to speak quickly and quietly. "It's Leah. She's hurt. Something to do with a truck... She needs help." Bella was out the house and by Nessie's side as Jacob ran off. Jasper too moved but only to the door where he nodded at Paul to explain.

"Leah transformed suddenly on the road, one of the packs brothers was driving down and didn't see her, he managed to clip her paw but it's affecting her really bad." Pauls teeth were clenched and he had learnt his head back obviously wishing to be anywhere but here, Edward had obviously heard the pup think roughly along those lines and sent him on his way, he had just made it past the tree's bordering the houses clearing before Renesmee piped up her crystal voice pulling all eyes to her.

"It's my entire fault," I hurried down the steps to reassure her as she was passed to Bella, behind me I could feel Jasper follow but at a slower pace.

Bella hugged the small girl close and stroked the back of her hair before raising the tiny pale hand up to her head, 2 minutes later she was back to reality and had a slightly worried look on her face, being new to the vampire thing she had yet to learn how to hide her emotions from the rest of us, Edward who had also watched the memory, but through Renesmee, exchange a glance with her. He reached out and stroked down her cheek trying to soothe her "You didn't realize what you were saying darling."

Renesmee looked up at him with large eyes filled with guilt, "But I did…I just wanted Jake to notice how pretty she was…I didn't want her to get upset." All four of us stared at her in confusion before Bella decided to ask the obvious question.

"Why would you want Jacob to notice how pretty she is?" Renesmee frowned and looked up at us like it should be obvious.

"They smell the same." Seeing the look of confusion still on everybody's faces she continued, "Not like the rest of them smell, their essence is the same, flowers and grass. They go together." Her small shoulders lifted in a shrug.

Edwards's expression showed curiosity and he was obviously in deep thought as I turned and spoke to him, "Another gift? Is it possible?" Jasper glanced between the two of us before looking at the girl with an assessing look while Edward tilted his head to the side showing that he wasn't certain.

Bella who had watched the conversation looked down at her daughter, "But Ness, you and Jacob are the ones who go together not him and Leah." The girl was already shaking her head before Bella had finished with an annoyed look on her face.

"No, Mommy, its Jacob and Leah, Just like you and Daddy, Ali and Jasper." Renesmee pointed to us each in turn. "They're flowers and grass just like you and Daddy are Vanilla and Lavender and Ali and Jazz are Sunshine." Bella nodded slowly before the girl continued, "I'm not flowers and grass, I'm - "

I missed the end of the sentence as a vision suddenly appeared.

* * *

_Jacob and Leah were in a house I had never seen before but the sight outside the window showed that it wasn't La Push. Leah's fists were clenched as he spoke. "Leah, I don't care what you decide to do. I've tried everything I can. From now on it's up to you." They exchanged a few more words before he left through the front door. Behind him Leah stared at the door in thought and a bit of sadness._

* * *

_The beach was covered in chairs of every type and fabric and was filled with many people, their dark skin showed that they were from the reservation, Renesmee pale skin shone like a beacon as her and another little girl made their way up what seemed to be a makeshift aisle. The brunette looked at least a head taller than when Alice had seen her in reality._

* * *

_As they reached the front she turned and quickly gave Jacob, who was already standing at the front a hug, a low muttered Bitch was uttered from a few feet away where Leah stood in a beautiful dress. Renesmee simply winked at her while Jacob looked at Leah with a sheepish look on his face. Behind them Sam gasped in shock as Emily walked up the aisle towards him, the side of her face scar free._

* * *

_"Get off him Half Pint." Leah's growl as she entered the Cullen's house causing the two on the sofa to look towards the door, Jacob quickly shoved the brunnette girl off his knee and on to the floor before he stood up holding his hands in surrender and backing away, Leah crouched down and quickly tackled the other wolf onto the sofa, as her hands came up to reach round his neck he lent up and placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling her into a hug, at the look of defeat on the she wolf face Renesmee let out a small giggle from the floor which Jacob joined in with his deep chuckle, Leah just sighed and snuggled closer. Renesmee smiled at the two and sat next to them, "I'll forgive you this once Half Pint." The anger was gone and the name seemed almost fond this time…_

* * *

_Leah smiled at Renesmee as the brunette placed a ring of flowers on top her head. Both girls looked into the mirror smiling, the darker skinned girl wore a simple cream dress that reached her feet and made her look positively radiant_

_"Hurry up Leah, Sue will kill you if you miss your own wedding! Besides, Jacob is looking antsier by the second." Renesmee smiled before darting forward and taking an unknown males hand and placing a kiss on his cheek._

* * *

Edwards shocked gaze hit mine before we both turned the young girl who was now busy plaiting Bella's hair. A second later another vision hit me this one obviously on the same day.

* * *

_Future me watched as Jacob frowned and began to walk away before vision Alice turned in the opposite direction and ran to catch up with Leah"I knew I smelt dog around here" Future me smiled down at the muddy and upset girl before she glanced up glaring at me._

_"Fuck off Pixie; I really can't deal with your shit right now!" Future me smirked at the insult before stepping forward slowly._

_"Leah...I know you don't trust me but…Don't judge the mongrel too much, okay?"_

_"Why?" Her voice was filled with curiosity and she looked up at me with wide eyes_

_"The future will become clear...Trust me"_

* * *

I glanced at Edward who was frowning at me before making a snap decision and running off in the same direction Jacob had.


	8. Arguments Galore

"You kissed me..." Jacob sent me a small smile before he began to lean forward again. As his head moved so did mine...in the opposite direction. "You..kissed..me.." My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was sure he could hear it.

"Yes and I'm about to do it again." His grin grew as our noses touched; his warm breath was touching my lips as he looked down into my face. I had never seen such a relaxed expression on him in months. An expression which quickly turned confused as I raised my hand and brought it down with all my force on his cheek. Maybe a bit too much force. I frowned at the crack that now showed in my wall. I didn't think I was that strong. Looking down to the floor I saw Jacob begin to stand my red hand print already fading. "What the hell, Leah! I thought this is what you wanted! "By now all happiness had vanished from his face.

"How could you lie to me like that Jacob? How could you play with me?" I took a step back from him, wishing that I could forget this whole day. Don't get me wrong that was the best kiss I've had in years. But it wasn't right. Jacob wasn't mine too kiss. I hated the Leech's but even I'm not this harsh to take him away from Half Pint.

"Lie? When did I lie? God, Leah can't you just try and talk sense for once?" His voice was rough and the wolf was beginning to show in his eyes.

"YOU kissed Me!" Could I put it any simpler?

"Yes I did, and you hit me off a wall and..." He gestured for me to continue,confusion still on his face.

"And ? AND?! What about a certain Imprint? You can't really think that stuff about me when you've got your own perfect soul mate." Even now I could see the light returning to his eyes as I mentioned her name. Pathetic. Yet I'd give anything for him to look at me like that…I couldn't help but feel that I shouldn't have stopped him

"That..that's...its complicated, you know that it is. Please Leah, I did mean it. I could love you if you would let me. I would just love her as well"

"Fuck you, Black!" I turned and stormed out of my house feeling the anger returning in the form of an explosion waiting to happen. I ground my teeth to stop me.

"Right back at you, Clearwater!" I can feel the air shift behind me and he suddenly appeared running synchronised to me_. __"__Leah just stop we need to talk about this"_ I pushed forward going faster, but still he kept pace.

_'There's nothing to talk about Jacob, Go away'_

_"Yes there is Leah, why won't you believe I could love you both but in different ways?'_I stopped as his words washed over me seeing him run past. Sitting down, I saw him walking back into the clearing before sitting opposite me.

_"You imprinted, Jake. If you could still love me as well then..then Sam...he would have.."_I lowered my eyes to the ground ashamed at my weak voice.

_"But he does still love you"_Before I could stop it a growl slipped from my mouth causing Jake to frown,_"__He does, just not enough to stop loving Emily._"

_"__So your saying Sam still loves me which is why he's marrying my cousin and you COULD be strong enough to learn to love me more then you already love Half -Pint?'_

_"__Well when you put it like that…" _He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck avoiding my eyes.

_"__Fuck you, Jacob."_

_"__Leah..." _He stood up and began to move forward with his hands held up trying to calm me down.

_"__NO! GET LOST, NOW!_" I sprang up and went to hit him again but he was already gone.

I sat back on my haunches and within seconds I was human again. Not a single thing moved around me. I didn't even pay attention to the fact that I could feel the twigs from the floor digging into my bare feet. That's when I began to cry. There was nothing else I could do. I had told him to leave yet I longed for him to come back. So I cried. I cried over the fact that I wanted what wasn't mine. I cried over the fact that once again I had fallen for someone that already had another part to their soul. I let out an ear-piercing scream as I dug my hands into the ground next to me, pulling up roots and mud. Finally, I gave up and collapsed onto the ground completely my face pressed against the earth.

That's when I saw her. Of all people I would have hated to see at this point, she wasn't one of them. Not because I wanted to see her but because I never expected her to appear. Alice Cullen, the fortune teller in vampire form. I pushed myself up. "I knew I smelt dog around here" Her perfect smile made me wish I was covered rather than naked in the mud.

"Fuck off Pixie; I really can't deal with your shit right now!" Oh brilliant now I was using his insults.

"Leah...I know you don't trust me but…Don't judge the mongrel too much, okay?"

"Why?" I was honestly curious to what she had to say to me after all this was her 'niece' I was betraying.

"The future will become clear...Trust me" with a small mysterious smile she was gone. I could just give up on boys, maybe I could give girls a go...I shook my head clearing it of the random thought before turning and heading back home.


End file.
